The present invention relates to a method for separating volatile components from a particulate base material such as bore hole slurry or mud, soil material, and the like. The present invention also relates to a method for separating volatile components from a solid object, such as wood, metal, or the like. This invention also relates to apparatus for performing these methods of separating volatile components using induction heating.
Contaminated particulate base materials, such as soils or bore hole slurries, and contaminated solid objects, such as wooden railway beams, often need to be decontaminated by separating volatile contaminants therefrom.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for separating volatile components from contaminated particulate base material and from contaminated solid objects, with minimal energy consumption.
The present invention and further developments thereof are defined in the appended claims.